Allied Against Evil
by MirskianQueen
Summary: We've met the Charmed Ones - the most powerful good witches of all time, whose destiny is to protect innocent lives against evil. Now meet the Cathair's - seven powerful male witches from the eldest wiccan family. When Tiamat; Mother of all monsters, breaks out of her magical prison, they join forces with the Charmed Ones to defeat her. Before Tiamat succeeds in destroying them.
1. Prologue

_**ALLIED AGAINST EVIL.**_

**_We've met the Charmed Ones - the most powerful good witches of all time, whose destiny is to protect innocent lives against evil. Now meet the Cathair's - seven powerful male witches from the eldest wiccan family._**

**_When Tiamat; the Mother of all monsters, breaks out of the magical prison that had held her for 3000 years, they join forces with Phoebe, Piper and Paige to defeat her... Before Tiamat succeeds in destroying the Charmed Ones. (Set season 5 after "Sam I Am".)_**

_**PLACES CATHAIR FAMILY LIVED THROUGH HISTORY.**_

Mesopotamia - 3497 BC - 1069 BC.

Ancient Egypt - 1069–653 BC.

Ancient Syria - 653 BC - 560 BC.

Persia - 560 BC - 331 BC.

Macedonia - 331 BC - 30 AD.

Rome - 30 AD - 451 AD.

Britain - 451 AD - present (2002).

Whenever they moved, they magically moved their house with them. After 5500 years, the 'house' has been infused with residual magic and has become sentient; it self cleans, adds rooms whenever a new room is needed and protects itself/inhabitants from threats.

The outside of the house magically changes to match the location; it now has the appearance of an old Scottish castle. The interior has magically taken on aspects from all the places the family have lived; egyptian floors, Roman style walls, persian pillars, etc.

**_CATHAIR FAMILY HISTORY._**

The Cathair family is one of the original wiccan families, around 5500 years old (3497 BC) Because of this, many wiccan families are actually descended from the Cathair family; Gerrard Cathair was Melinda Warren's lover, and the father of Melinda's daughter Prudence, who he raised after Melinda's death.

The Cathair family code, is to protect the balance of magic, destroying only truly evil beings; witches, warlocks, demons - but only if they are actually evil, if they're not harming humanity, or risking the exposure of the magical world, then the Cathair family leaves them alone.

Cathair Magic is elemental and comes from the male line, starting from Mattaki - the Progenitor of the Cathair line. Every seventh son in the Cathir bloodline, is destined to have seven sons of his own; and he will have powers of all elemental powers, to pass on to his children.

When Whitelighters first began 'guiding' witches (2000 BC), a whitelighter was sent to the Cathair family, who disregarded the Elders 'rules' because they went against their beliefs, and continued to follow the ways of their Ancestors. After 200 years, the Elders gave up on trying to convert the Cathir family, and declared them to be Warlocks, ordering them to be killed on sight.

Despite the good many of the Cathair family accomplished over the millennia - trapping the goddess Tiamat - the Mother of all monsters, vanquishing the original Source Of All Evil - the Elders still believe them to be evil.

The Cathair family have tried many times to establish truces with the Elders, each time resulting in the deaths of the family members who called the bad blood between the Elders, Whitelighters and the Cathair family continues to this day.

The Elders, aren't the only threat to the Cathair family; they are also frequently targeted by demons, forcing them to fight a 'war' from to fronts. For the Cathair family, death is something they are forced to accept at a young age, with an average of two out of every five family members being killed.

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

Name: Erica Cathair.

Age: 48.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Height: 5'7".

Personality: Loyal, determined, caring, enthusiastic, relentless.

Powers: Remote Viewing.

xx

Name: Finnlay Cathair.

Age: 50.

Hair Colour: Dark brown/grey.

Eye Colour: Green.

Height: 6'4".

Personality: Serious, persistent, stubborn, daring, enthusiastic.

Powers: Sonokinesis, minor talent in all elemental powers

xx

Name: Dorran Cathair.

Age: 31.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Green.

Height: 6'2".

Personality: Serious, determined, brooding, stubborn.

Powers: Aerokinesis, telepathy.

xx

Name: Kagan Cathair.

Age: 30.

Hair Colour: Dark brown.

Eye Colour: Green.

Height: 6".

Personality: Responsible, sensible, laid back, loyal, honest.

Powers: Hydrokinesis, sensing.

xx

Name: Quinn Cathair.

Age: 28.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Brown.

Height: 6'3".

Personality: Fun-loving, reckless, rebellious, determined.

Powers: Geokinesis, photokinesis.

xx

Name: Rogan Cathair.

Age: 26.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Blue-green.

Height: 5'8".

Personality: Shy, submissive, honest.

Powers: pyrokinesis, clairaudience.

xx

Name: Mordekai Cathair.

Age: 24

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Dark brown.

Height: 6'1".

Personality: angry, serious.

Powers: Electokinesis, animation, premonition (received from his girlfriend before she died).

xx

Name: Zale Cathair.

Age: 21

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Height: 62".

Personality: bookworm, intelligent,

Powers: cryokinesis, Zoolingualism.

xx

Name: Rye Cathair.

Age: 20.

Hair Colour: Light brown.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Height: 5'7".

Personality: Wild, enthusiastic, zealous,

Powers: Healing, minor talent in all elemental powers.

**_Shared powers:_**

Ancient Omnilingual Spell - allowing them to speak and read, all languages.

Ancient Telepathy Spell- spelled rings allow them to communicate telepathically with other members of their family at will.

**_PROLOGUE._**

_The lava blasted out of the volcano, ash and rock crumbling to the ground, as the lava rushed down the volcano's side at a high speed, burning down everything in its path... She walked through the lava, smiling with delight at the destruction around her__

Mordekai gasped as his left hand throbbed with pain, looking down, he swore at the sight of the knife that he had accidentally stabbed through his hand; he'd dropped the stone wolf he'd been carving; it lay shattered on the floor. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and gripped the handle... He let loose a long string of curses, as he yanked the knife from his hand; blood pouring from the wound, as he dropped the knife the floor. Mordekai ripped off his shirt, swearing under his breath as he wrapped it around his hand.

Reaching out telepathically, Mordekai connected with his Brothers' minds._ "Meet me in the library, now!"_

x

Mordekai frantically flipped through the Book of Shadows, ignoring the blood dripping from his hand, as he tried to control his growing sense of dread.

He had to find a way to find Tiamat, before she started killing.

"What's goin on?"

Mordekai glanced up as his brother's appeared; Dorran , Kagan and Rogan, both sweating and out of breath from training together, Rye, still holding the book he'd been reading, Zale yawning sleepily, his clothes rumpled and slept in...

And no sign of Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?" He asked, continuing his frenzied search.

"Coming," Dorran, frowned worriedly. "Kai, what is going on?"

Growling, Mordekai scowled, reaching out to his missing brother telepathically. _"Get here, now!"_

Rye's eyes widened as he saw the blood soaked shirt, wrapped around Mordekai's hand. "Holy shit!" He rushed to Mordekai's side, his hand glowing gold as he gripped his brother's hand. "What happened?"

Mordekai didn't look up as he answered, "I stabbed myself."

"What did you do that for?"

Mordekai looked up, glaring as Quinn appeared - with only a black silk, sheet wrapped around his waist.

Kagan rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I guess we don't have to ask what you were doing."

"What?" Quinn followed his brothers' gazes down to the sheet and grinned sheepishly, "I was... Busy." He looked at Mordekai and shrugged, "what's going on?"

"Tiamat escaped," Mordekai snapped, still flicking through the giant Book of Shadows. "I'm trying to find a tracking spell, so we can find her."

"_Tiamat!_" Zale gaped in horror, "As in_"

"The Mother of all monsters," Mordekai finished breathlessly. "I don't know how she escaped, but I saw when it happened." His face was pale as he looked up at his brothers, "we have to find her!"

"And what then?" Rye's voice was shaky with shock, "how are we going to fight her?" Everything he'd read about Tiamat, said that she was all powerful and invincible.

"Let's just focus on finding her for now..." Dorran frowned, watching as Mordekai continue searching through the Book of Shadows. "I don't think we have a spell powerful enough to track her."

Mordekai's head snapped up, his dark brown eyes boring into Dorran's. "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"You need to have another vision."

Mordekai nodded, closing his eyes; he still didn't have complete control of his premonition power, but right now, it was their only hope...

He gasped as the images slammed into his mind, flashes at first, before the vision formed.

_Phoebe and Piper staggered as they carried Paige into the alley, gasping for breath, they gently lowered her to the ground._

_"We can't beat her," wincing in pain, Phoebe knelt beside Paige and shook her head. "She's too powerful." They'd tried everything, every spell, every vanquishing potion, even the Power Of Three had failed Them._

_"We have to try," swallowing, Piper looked at Phoebe, "She'll be here any minute."_

_Phoebe blanched as they heard an explosion, "Try any second." She said as shaking Paige's shoulder. "Paige, wake up." There was no response, Paige lay deathly still, her face covered in blood. "Paige_"_

_"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." Tiamat strode into the alley, "You'll be joining her soon enough."_

_"I don't think so, Bitch!" Raising her hands, Piper tried to blow her up..._

_Waving away the smoke as the flames disappeared, Tiamat grinned, "Why don't I show you what real power looks like." She raised a hand and a wall of fire appeared, rushing towards them._

Mordekai's eyes flew open, and he stared at his brothers in horror. "If we don't help the Charmed Ones, Tiamat will kill them."

Dorran's face was pale, as he took a deep breath and shook his head. "We can't let that happen."

Rogan frowned, "You do realise that, that will put us right in the Elders' path, don't you?" At his brothers' shocked looks, Rogan realised how he had sounded. "I'm not saying we shouldn't go, we just need to make sure the Elders don't find out about us." The last thing they needed was more deaths in the family.

Zale snorted and shook his head, "When Tiamat realises who we are, the Elders are going to be the least of our problems."

"Ok," Quinn looked to Mordekai. "What's the plan?"

Taking a deep breath, Mordekai thought about what he had seen, and what would be the best way to attack. "We all go in together," he explained quickly, he turned to face Rye. "While the rest of us distract Tiamat, you need to get to the Charmed Ones and teleport them back to their house."

"Alright then," Dorran took a deep breath, "Let's go."

xx

Piper and Phoebe's shock, was mirrored by Tiamat when the fire-wall hit an invisible shield, a moment before they appeared between the Charmed Ones and Tiamat, there had been no visible sign of their arrival; they were just suddenly standing between them and Tiamat.

"Rye, get them out of here!" The Dorran yelled as he created a blast of gale-force wind, that sent Tiamat flying.

Phoebe and Piper gaped at him in shock as Rye teleported in front of them, smiling reassuringly, he knelt beside Paige. "We thought you could use some help," Rye glanced over to the fight in time to see Tiamat block a powerful stream of lightning Mordekai sent her way. "Ok, we need to leave right now." Gripping his pendant, he pulled the chain, grinning at Piper and Phoebe as the chain magically lengthened. "One size fits all," he said, dropping the chain over their necks. "Close your eyes and brace yourselves," he said, lifting Paige into his arms.

xxx

Rye started healing Paige the moment they arrived at the Halliwell Manor, he chuckled as he glanced at Phoebe and Piper, "You can open your eyes now."

"Whoa," Phoebe looked at rye in surprise, "how did you do that?"

"Give me one second," Rye told them, focusing on Paige. "I'm nearly done here," Paige had been badly injured.

Leo orbed from upstairs, rushing to Paige's side. "What happened?"

"She's fine," Rye didn't look up his hand over a nasty gash on the side of Paige's head, Rye let out a slow breath as his hand began to glow; a moment later, the wound was healed.

Paige groaned, blinking up at him in confusion. "Uhh..." She looked at Piper and Phoebe, "Who is he?"

Standing, Rye offered Paige his hand, smiling as he helped her to her feet. "I'm Rye Cathair..." He saw Leo's eyes widen with recognition as his brother's teleported into the room, Rye swallowed and took a deep breath; anticipating what was about happen. "And these are my Brothers; Dorran, Kagan, Quinn, Rogan, Mordekai and Zale," he pointed to each of his brothers in turn.

"You're lucky we got there when we did," Dorran stepped forward to shake Piper's hand_

"_Stay away from her!_" Leo snarled, as he pushed Dorran back.

"Leo!" Phoebe gaped in wide-eyed surprise, "What is wrong with you?" She asked, shocked by his actions. "They just saved our lives."

Piper looked from Dorran to Leo, "Do you know them?"

"I know of them," Leo explained as he glared at Dorran. "The Elders warn every Whitelighter about their family."

Paige frowned in confusion, "Why would they need a warning?"

Leo's eyes bored into Dorran's as he answered, "because, their entire family is evil."


	2. Chapter 1

_**ALLIED AGAINST EVIL.**_

_**We've met the Charmed Ones - the most powerful good witches of all time, whose destiny is to protect innocent lives against evil. Now meet the Cathair's - seven powerful male witches from the eldest wiccan family.**_

_**When Tiamat; the Mother of all monsters, breaks out of the magical prison that had held her for 3000 years, they join forces with Phoebe, Piper and Paige to defeat her... Before Tiamat succeeds in destroying the Charmed Ones. (Set season 5 after "Sam I Am**_"_**.)**_

_**xx**_

_**Bold and italics are important parts of visions.**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige's expressions turned fearful, as they wearily backed away from the brothers, at Leo's declaration.

Dorran sighed softly, shaking his head. "We just saved your lives," He reminded them, "You would think you'd at least be grateful enough to say 'thank you', before you started insulting us."

Rye looked at Paige imploringly, "If it weren't for me, you would be dead."

Shaking her head, Piper folded her arms, as she moved to stand protectively in front of Phoebe and Paige, "That doesn't prove you aren't evil."

Phoebe frowned, looking to Leo. "Could the Elders are wrong?" She asked hesitantly, "is it possible they are good?"

Leo's gaze was fixed on the brothers as he answered. "The verdict from the Elders goes back to when Whitelighters were first created." He scowled, watching them distrustfully. "As far as they know, the Cathair family have always been evil."

Zale's glare matched his brothers', as he growled angrily. "The only reason the Elders labeled our ancestors as 'evil', was because they refused to join join them!"

"The Elders have persecuted our family for thousands of years, for no reason!" Rogan roared, glowering hatefully at Leo.

"They had every reason!" Leo snapped defensively, refusing to believe that the Elders would consider them a threat unless they were certain. "The Elders wouldn't have come to their decision without proof!"

"So me and my family deserve to be slaughtered, because of something our ancestors might have done 4000 years ago?" Rye's face was livid as he strode towards Leo, ignoring Piper as she raised her hands, ready to attack him. "Do you know how many members of our family the Elders have murdered?" His voice shook with fury as he glowered at Leo, "They were innocent people, whose only crime, was being born a Cathair!"

Dorran sighed as he placed a hand on Rye's shoulder, stopping his little brother's angry tirade. "This is getting us nowhere," he said, shaking his head. "We should be focusing on finding a way to fight Tiamat."

Piper glanced at her sisters and shrugged, "Well until we know we can trust you, we're not working with you."

Rolling his eyes, Mordekai stepped forward until he stood in front of Phoebe. "You and I both share the power of premonition," he held his hand out to her, "I can show you my life, and the lives of my brothers." he told her, "And then you can make up your mind whether you can trust us or not."

Paige raised her eyebrows, "And if Phoebe decides you can't be trusted?"

Mordekai shrugged, his gaze still locked on Phoebe. "Then we will leave, and you'll never hear from us again."

Piper frowned, looking at Phoebe questioningly. "What do you think?"

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe shrugged. "I think, it might be the only way to find out the truth."

Paige shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Neither do I," Leo agreed, glaring at Mordekai.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Phoebe asked, spreading her hands.

Paige shrugged, "No."

When Phoebe looked at him, Leo sighed and shook his head, "I still don't like it."

"Ok then." Phoebe reached out and took Mordekai's hand, she gasped as images of Mordekai's life flashed through her mind.

_**Mordekai's eyes flew open, he stared at his brothers in horror. "If we don't help the Charmed Ones, Tiamat will kill them."**_

_**Dorran's face was pale as he took a deep breath and shook his head. "We can't let that happen."**... Mordekai knelt over gravestone, his hand trembling as he traced the name, Raina Gordon, "I'm so sorry."... A beautiful woman smiled with joy as Mordekai slid the engagement ring onto her finger... A nine year old Mordekai held his younger brothers, while their Father stood protectively in front of them, fighting three Elders... Demons exploded around him... Kagan stood with a red haired woman, both smiling as they watched two red haired babies sleeping in a crib... Mordekai screaming in pain as a witch stabbed him... "You can't catch me!" The four year old giggled, as he ran._

_Mordekai grinned as he raised his hands, wrapping his arms around Rye as his brother appeared in them a moment later. "Got you!"_

_Rye wriggled in his arms, "You cheated!"... Mordekai fighting back to back with Kagan, grinning at his brother as he ducked a demon's fireball... A little girl screamed as Mordekai protected her from a Grimlock... Dorran lifted the veil of a wedding dress, pulling the woman close as he kissed her... Tears glistened in Mordekai's eyes, his brothers stood behind him as he placed the white rose on top of the black coffin ..._ **_"You have no idea how much I love you," Mordekai said as he kissed her, relaxing as her arms looped around his neck. They both froze as her whitelighter appeared, the two witches standing by his side attacked instantly, sending Mordekai sailing. He gasped in pain, dazed as he tried to stand; he let out a pained cry as his left leg collapsed under his weight. His eyes widened as one of the witches threw fire from her hand, "No!" She leaped in front of him, screaming as the fire engulfed her._**

**_"Raina!" As he blasted lightning at the witches, the whitelighter ran forward, orbing out just as the the electricity would have hit them..._**

**_Rye ran forward, dropping to the ground at Raina's side; his hand glowing as he grasped her's. His breath shaking, Rye looked at Mordekai in horror. "She's dead_"... Raina smiled at Mordekai, "I'm pregnant."... Mordekai sobbed as he held the his Raina's body in his arms, he suddenly froze, his eyes wide as he lowered her the floor. Tears streamed down Rye's cheeks as he looked at Mordekai in confusion. "What are you doing?"_**

**_"I can save our son!" Closing his eyes, he took a shaking breath and held out his arms; the tiny baby appeared in them; his body deathly still..._**

Phoebe's face was pale, her breath shaking from shock at what she was seeing. Then a kaleidoscope of images flashed before her eyes, all of people dying or grieving; going so fast that only a few stood out.

_Their Father watching as a brother was killed by a witch... Dorran crying as he held a younger man's body in his arms... Mordekai crumpled on the floor in a bedroom, howling brokenly between sobs..._

And just when she thought it was over, she was drawn further into the vision; going further back than Mordekai had intended. She saw so many people die, lives upon lives, over so many years; some died fighting demons, others in attacks orchestrated by Elders or Whitelighters. And then the vision slowed, and Phoebe saw a middle aged man standing outside his home with an Elder.

**_"... Enough of my family have died," the black haired man's tone was one of frustrated forbearance._**

**_The Elder folded his arms, "if we did agree to a truce, how do we know that our kind and our Charges, would be safe from your family's wrath?"_**

**_The black haired man snorted, raising his eyebrows. "Most of the time, the only reason Whitelighters, witches or Elders have been harmed by us, is when they attack us."_**

**_"And there are none in your family who would seek revenge?"_**

**_Shaking his head, the man sighed. "That is not our way" He shrugged and spread his hands, "All I am asking, is that you leave us to live in peace_"_**

**_His eyes widened as five Elders appeared, he flung his attackers back with a blast of wind as he looked over his shoulder towards the house. "Evina, go!" He cried out in pain as an Elders' blast of lightning struck his shoulder, driving him to his knees. He forced himself to his feet, throwing fire at the Elders as he glanced over his shoulder in time to see his wife disappear, his seven sons clinging to her in fear. Six bolts of lightning struck him at once, burning through his body as he fell to the ground..._**

Mordekai jerked his hand from Phoebe's grasp, his mind reeling from what he had seen. Phoebe gasped for breath, her eyes were wide as she stared at him; her face filled with horror, then she crumpled, falling to the floor before he could catch her.


End file.
